


The Power to Protect

by Ggeri_Sminth



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha Kylo Ren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Death Threats, Don’t copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Armitage Hux, Sith like Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 15:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20342152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggeri_Sminth/pseuds/Ggeri_Sminth
Summary: Hux who normally taken care of by Kylo has to face some fears when Kylo de ages to a child due to some mysterious forces at a Sith temple, but is Hux really the one taking care of Kylo? Or is Kylo even as a child still taking care of Hux?





	The Power to Protect

Everything had gone so wrong, he and Kylo were at a temple looking for some kind of artifact something that would help heighten their power in the war. So far, they hadn’t been able to find anything and then, and then there was this bright burst of light something red or blue he couldn’t quite be sure. What he did know that when it was all over there was a child where Kylo had once been standing. The child didn’t move at first and he wasn’t all that sure what to do about it but then it started screaming.

Armitage couldn’t help it he just growled and hissed, “Oh quit throwing a tantrum, I’m sure you will be back to normal shortly.”

The boy had looked up at him and sniffled, “Who is Kylo?”

It was at that precise moment that the horror-struck Armitage, Kylo didn’t have a child’s body instead he is a child, he is Benjamin Solo once more. He was away from his home and his family. It made Armitage’s throat stick; he is Kylo’s family be he isn’t Benjamin’s. The boy’s family is Leia Organa, Armitage’s enemy and Benjamin, Armitage thought with horror would be projecting to his mother to help her find him.

“He’s my mate… You are… you are Kylo.”

Benjamin huffed, “I’m not this Kylo that you speak off, maybe he got lost. I can help you find him. I’m a force user one day I’m going to be a Jedi. Isn’t that cool?”

Armitage nodded his head biting his trembling lip, “Yeah maybe you could. Do you sense a Force signature?”

Benjamin looked at Armitage with wonder, “You know what a Force Signature is? That’s so cool are you like my Uncle Luke?”

“No, but Kylo is a force user like you. He tells me stuff to help me understand. He wants me to have the knowledge needed to raise a force-sensitive child.”

“Do you know if you are having a boy or a girl?”

“The doctors haven’t told us yet, but Kylo is convinced that it’s a girl. I’m not even all that sure why he thinks it going to be a girl.”

Benjamin smiles and watches an Armitage slips down to the ground sitting with his back propped up against something. He draws his legs to his chest. Benjamin sits down next to him, “It’s okay I’ll find your mate. I am sure you are going to be a great mommy. Can I feel it?”

Armitage turns his head to look at Benjamin, “It’s not far enough long for you to feel.”

Benjamin shakes his head, “I mean it’s force signature then I could maybe find his father. Would that be okay, I don’t want to do anything that would make you uncomfortable.”

Armitage nods his head slightly he is already uncomfortable. He is stranded out here all by himself and when Leia arrives, and she will arrive he will probably be left alone again. The resistance might take him with, Leia wouldn’t want to lose a chance to have her son back and her grandson. Or would she ever believe that? For all, he knew there really wasn’t any way for them to tell if the child is actually Kylo’s and though he bore the mating mark there wasn’t really a way to know that he is Kylo’s. It had been a while since they have bedded so Armitage doesn’t even know if Kylo’s scent still lingers on his skin or not.

What would he do to get his beloved mate back, would he tell the general that she couldn’t have her own child back because the child is his? That didn’t really seem to make any sense. Benjamin would obviously disagree with him, not truly realizing that he is, in fact, Kylo just before he became Kylo. It is so strange to see the man that he loves as a child so carefree and so trusting. Armitage could be there to kill him, he isn’t of course, yet the question still stands. Would this child be able to protect himself? There were so many questions that he didn’t know if he would ever get answered, the biggest one would be how long would it be before Leia came and he was separated from the only person that loved him?

As if Benjamin could tell that Armitage is sad, he places a hand on his shoulder, “Don’t worry I will find your mate. It’s going to be okay.”

“How can you be so positive; you don’t know where you are or if your mother is coming. You have no idea who I am or if you should trust me and yet you are so willing to help. To put others first, I don’t understand this at all?”

Benjamin frowned and sat down beside Armitage, “I don’t know why but I trust you. You would never hurt me; I know this in my heart and soul and the Force tells you are to be protected with all my might. I don’t know why, but the force has never led me wrong before.”

Armitage whimpered; his heart hurt so bad. He wanted his mate back so badly that he didn’t know what to do anymore. This child, the boy that Kylo use to be would protect him no matter what. He didn’t know who he was, yet he believed that Armitage needed to be protected. He trusted in the force so abundantly and the Force it would seem was protecting Armitage even now. Benjamin looked to be concentrating and after a minute or so he frowned.

Armitage knew what the frown meant; he couldn’t sense Kylo anywhere. Even Hux knew that this was going to happen. Kylo had ceased to be and he was replaced by Benjamin. He died the moment Benjamin lived and that scared Armitage more than he realized. His shoulders began to shake, and tears rushed to his eyes and down his cheeks. There was nothing left, and Armitage realized that he would have to raise this child all on his own.

Benjamin tried to console him, but it only made the sobbing worst, watered-down words lost to the world slipped from Armitage’s lips, “You are my mate. Of God, I just want you back, please is there anyone out there listening. I need him I need you Kylo.”

Benjamin doesn’t say anything they just sit there for hours waiting, for what it isn’t really known. Armitage doesn’t know how to pilot; he can’t get them off this planet out of this cursed place. They are stuck waiting for rescue and Armitage knows that it will be Leia who finds them first. Finally, Benjamin moves, he sees a glimmer in the darkness and moves to get it. He holds it up frowning softly.

“What is this?”

Armitage looks up blinking, in Benjamin’s hand is Kylo’s saber. It makes Armitage hurt and he makes gabby hands for it. Benjamin brings it to him, and Armitage holds it closely and sniffles again, “This is Kylo’s saber. I… I don’t understand why it’s still here. His clothing is gone not even his cowl had survived why did this?”

Benjamin blinks again, just as he is about to say something there is a noise and then the scavenger girl appears. With her is the pilot and like Armitage knew Leia Organa. The looks on their faces are priceless. Both Dameron and Leia recognized young Benjamin, but Rey had no idea who the child sitting with Armitage.

“Mother,” Benjamin says softly, “Did you see another force user on your way here, my friend has lost his mate.”

Dameron growls, “Ben you have to get away from him he’s bad news. He could and would hurt you. You can’t trust him.”

Benjamin frowns, “No, he wouldn’t hurt me. Why would you say that?”

Leia keeps looking from Benjamin and Armitage her eyes never leaving them trying to the best of her ability to figure out what was going on. She had been able to feel Benjamin’s mind again and it was strange. She had to go and investigate. She brought Dameron and Rey with her just in case, now she wishes that she hadn’t. Her son looks determined, whatever happened she knows that it is almost impossible to sever a force bond that has merged with a mating bond.

Benjamin wouldn’t know why he needed to protect Armitage, he wouldn’t know why he cared or knew that Armitage wouldn’t do him any harm. The bond from when he was Kylo had seemed to last and that bond kept Benjamin at the man’s side even though he could have easily come to his mother.

Leia nods her head stepping forward, “You are right Armitage would never hurt you. You don’t know why though do you?”

Benjamin shakes his head ‘no’. It’s true that he doesn’t know, “It doesn’t mater mother. Why won’t you help?”

Rey moves forward quickly her eyes burn as she screeches, “He is a monster, a monster, don’t you understand that. He kills people for the fun of it and you think that he should be protected he deserves to die. To pay for all the lives that he has taken without purpose and without reason.”

As she begins to stalk forward her hands shaking ever so slightly as if she is readying herself to slit the man’s throat with her saber Leia tries to reach out for her. Something in Benjamin’s eyes changes and he stands straight chest out pulling himself in front of Armitage.

“You won’t touch him; I don’t know you. I don’t trust you, so back off.”

Rey glares, “Move out of the way Ben, do what’s good for you and step back you can’t beat me don’t make me hurt you.”

Leia tries to grab Rey by the arm and pull her back but it’s too late, Rey is set on leveling out the score. Leia knows that the protective bond that connects Kylo to Armitage is strong, stronger than the bond that connects her son to her. She doesn’t want Rey to fight, Benjamin he is young maybe six or seven he has nowhere near the experience that Rey has, at is least in fighting. She knows that Benjamin has plenty of experience just using the force, he has been using it since he was a young child. But fighting is a whole different ball game that she doesn’t think he will be able to handle.

“Rey, please let us talk about this like civilized people. I don’t want you to hurt my child and as you can see, he isn’t going to stand down. He will protect Armitage with his dying breath.”

Rey doesn’t listen and begins to move forward and as she does the air shifts. The saber that Armitage had been holding onto, his only connection to Kylo slipped from his fingers and into Benjamin's hand. There is a darkness that covers the room making it hard to breathe. This is a Sith temple there is a sense of darkness all around them, but the moment that Benjamin takes the saber from Armitage the darkness amplifies and, in a way, so does the light. It emanates a warmth that surrounds Armitage in a way that should be suffocating but isn’t.

Leia takes a deep breath before trying to move forward again to stop Rey, only to be thrown backward, Armitage isn’t sure which of the force users in the room throws her back. He watches as her body hits that back of the temple, her head bouncing off the wall. Dameron runs towards her, Armitage can see the blood even from where he is sitting. Never before in his life has, he been sick at the sit of the blood that slips down his mothers-in-law head.

Armitage and Poe hear a dark growl and little Benjamin lights his saber, standing in a way that Kylo would stand. It’s strange to see the child standing just as Kylo would a fierce sense of protection covering his face. Leia coughed in one last attempt to plead with Rey, “Please Rey think this through, Ben had a darkness inside of him even as a child. He is connected to the General. You don’t know if…” her words cut off as she coughs blood slipping from her mouth.

Rey doesn’t heed her warning and charges at Benjamin, he doesn’t move at first before he raises his hand and slaps her to the side with the Force. His eyes begin to turn an eerie red as he watches Rey stand up. He drags the saber across the ground as he walks, the light beam slipped through the floor making a screeching noise like nails on a chalkboard. Rey stumbles up coughing slightly before starching out her hand to try and pull Armitage forward.

Armitage feels the pull, knowing the feeling well from the times that Kylo had dragged him when they were still enemies. It makes him uncomfortable, the feeling of being yanked out of place. Then it just stops and as he looks down, he notices that he is resting in the air not moving. He isn’t very high off the ground, and as he looks around Armitage notices that Leia's hand is hanging in the keeping him in a state of levelness. Rey growls only to find her air cut off and Armitage drops as Leia losses conscious slumping down completely on the ground.

Benjamin lifts Rey up buy her throat and then throws her to the other side of the room, “I am who you are facing. Do not think that for one second I will allow you to take him.”

Rey takes a deep breath before lunging, Benjamin lunges as well. Their lightsabers crash against each other sending sparks flying in their midst. They dance around each other sabers colliding over and over again. It seems that they are at an even playing ground. Yet every few minutes Benjamin will throw Rey across the room and she will get up and lunge at him again. As they move further and further away from the group Armitage gets up and moves towards Leia and Poe. He removes his grey coat bunching it up in hopes that he will be allowed to place it under his mothers-in-law head. As he does the small bump that his Grey coat hides so well becomes apparent.

Poe is slightly standoffish at first, not sure if he wants to allow Armitage any closer. Armitage doesn’t blame him; he is the one to blame for this whole thing. If they weren’t here, then Leia would still be awake and moving. If he knew how to pilot a ship or really even Kylo’s tie fighter, he wouldn’t be here. Only Benjamin would, and though it would have hurt to leave him behind Armitage knows that it would have been for the best.

He offers his coveted Grey coat with a shyness that Armitage didn’t know that he possessed. He didn’t want her to die. Not like this, she should die with dignity and not on the cold hard ground because one of her own men put her there. It wasn’t something that he would wish on his worst enemy. Even Snoke hadn’t died that way, that being said one of his own men did kill him. Poe takes his Grey coat with the same shyness and slips it under her head before moving towards Armitage's hands out. Armitage can’t help but flinch away, he doesn’t want to be hurt.

Poe moves back before slipping off his own coat, something that is warm but would do no good under Leia's head. He moves once more sliding it around Armitage's shoulders. Armitage takes it gratefully before moving to the other side of Leia praying with all his might that this be a dream and Kylo will wake him shortly.

For a while, the noise of sabers hitting one another sounds all around them and Armitage gets the feeling that Benjamin is toying with Rey. He has all the abilities that Kylo does and Armitage knows that he has gotten quite a bit stronger than Rey since the last time they battled. Add the need to protect his mate and unborn child into the mix and you have one very terrifying alpha. Just because he is a child, about six or seven doesn’t mean that he can’t do a sever bit of damage. Armitage had watched the child throw Rey across the room.

Suddenly there is an eerie silence that falls over the whole building and it pulls Armitage out of his thoughts. There is a creeping feeling that something has happened that the fight is over. To prove his point, correct a dark figure walks out of the darkness pulling something behind them. There is a sharp gasp from Armitages left and as he turns, he sees the horror on Poes face. Armitage turns back quickly praying against all hope that Benjamin is the one that survived this battle. He isn’t expecting to see Kylo dragging Rey by her hair out of the corridor.

Kylo takes one look at the two of them before growling, “Get the fuck away from my mate.”

Armitage is quick to move Poes coat dropping from his shoulders as he rushes to Kylos side. He isn’t sure if this is a mirage or not. He prays desperately that it isn’t. His fingers touch a solid mass Just as Kylo tosses Rey's limp body towards Poe.

“She isn’t dead, be happy that I spared her life. As she herself had not thought of that in her mind.”

Poe rushes over to Rey's limp body trying to take in the damage. She looks so broken and Poe wonders what she will become when she awakes. He searches for her saber but doesn’t find it in her robes. Kylo holds the saber up floating it in the air. Poe catches site of it and reaches for just as Kylo crushes it. Poes eyes widen and he slides back.

“She is more Sith than any of you are willing to admit.” Kylo hisses, “This saber never belonged to her.”

Then he moves his hand towards his mother lifting her in the air. Poe tries to reach out for her to stop Kylo from taking her. Kylo turns his gaze to Poe his eyes sharp. There is a biting silence as Leia is glided with ease and care over to Kylo and Armitage. Then he turns to leave as Leia falls gracefully into her sons’ hands.

Armitage doesn’t know what is going to happen, but he follows Kylo out as quickly as possible, not wanting to stay any longer. Kylo walks quickly, with long strides and Armitage has to pretty much run to catch up with him and keep his pace. As they cleared the temple Armitage breathed softly, grateful that they have left the cursed location. The sun had been bright when they had entered the temple but now it was dark. He wondered how long they had been there. He didn’t feel hungry or tired just he wasn’t quite sure.

As if Kylo could hear his thoughts he hummed, “It would seem that time moves differently in the Sith temple than outside of it. We have been missing almost a month, I am surprised that no one has come for us yet.”

Armitage gasped, would they still hold their power, their positions in the Order?

“Kylo,” Armitage spoke softly, “What are you going to do with your mother?”

“I am going to get her medical attention and then I am going to send her home.” His voice turned to a growl, “The scavenger bitch shouldn’t have touched her.”

Armitage nodded his head. This adventure that they had gone on to find a powerful artifact had left him drained and scared. Kylo had turned into Benjamin, and though the child didn’t know who he was he still protected him with all his power. Or maybe it was all of Kylos power. Armitage didn’t know, what he did know is that he was safe now. Kylo would never let anything happen to him, or their child.

“Kylo, how did you change back.”

Kylo hummed, “The force works in mysterious ways. I was fighting the scavenger as my younger self and then I just transformed back into me. It was strange, like watching a movie from my own eyes. Being trapped but unable to do anything about it.”

Kylo takes a deep breath, “I watched her throw my mother across the room. I was so filled with rage, I wanted to snap her neck. But I couldn’t I didn’t have control. One second I didn’t have it and then the next I did. I am never letting a situation like this ever happen again. We will come back in a couple of months with some troopers search the temple again and then destroy it. Leaving nothing in its wake.”

Armitage hummed softly only turning back to watch the sand swirl around the temple. This planet deserved to be destroyed but he would leave the destruction to Kylo. He wasn’t ever going to step foot on this God-forsaken planet ever again. Instead, he would look after Kylos mother. He prayed that she would awake, and nothing would be missing. He didn’t know how Kylo would take it if she was no longer the woman that she had once been. The future it seemed wasn’t as stable as he had hoped but there was still time, time to set things in stone. They would destroy the resistance, the scavenger girl included.

They all deserved to die he wouldn’t lose an ounce of sleep over it. As his mind wonders Kylo leans down and kisses his forehead.

“The future is ours, my love, you hold it in your hands.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for all of you're love and support as well as reading. You can always hit me up on my Tumblr; Ggeri Sminth if you would like to chat or see what I might be up too. As always don't forget to Comment and Kudo! Thanks! ^^
> 
> Ggeri <3


End file.
